Camera Shy
by KR Wolfe
Summary: Emi Kaito, a new student to Ouran with a rather strange past, joins the newspaper club for a short time. Akira—the head editor—uses her in the club to spy on the Host Club until Kyoya catches on to her actions. Kyoya makes her quit and join the Host Club as a photographer. After a while, she begins to develop certain feelings for a host… or hosts. OC/? (Follows Anime closely)
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: Well, it has been a while, hasn't it? So I am not as obsessed with Twilight as I used to be. My newest obsession, as if it isn't obvious already, is Ouran High School Host Club. My writing has improved greatly since I wrote my last story—at least I hope. Keep in mind that this story will follow the anime and the dialogue keeps incredibly close to what is said in the English dubbed version of the anime._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, a second season would have already been released a long time ago!_**

* * *

Walking down the tiled floors of Ouran Academy, a girl of 15 scanned the pink hued hallway. She was searching for a specific place and it was the first time she would ever be doing this… and hopefully her last. She had her small cross body purse on her shoulder, stuffed with miniature electronic devices that were developed to take pictures.

"You know what to do…" Akira Komatsuzawa stated to her, his fingers tapping together as he looked at the girl from across his desk. "This is one of our last chances to bring our club back from the ground."

"I will try."

"No. You will do it." He stated again, his eyes narrowing at me before his glasses glinted slightly. "Otherwise, you won't even stand a chance here, Emi."

The female frowned at the thought, rolling her eyes. Although Akira was a third year, he was in class C. Her standing of being in class 1-A would perhaps even top his; however, Emi was a commoner prior to her enrollment at Ouran Private Academy. She had lost everything… including her connections to her family.

"Music room #3…." She murmured softly as she continued to glance around, searching.

Her low black wedges click and clack slightly before she finally came to the front of the doors. She unzipped her purse, checking her electronic instruments before leaving it slightly open for easy access. Akira had given her as many devices as he could; they were all incredibly tiny cameras that she was to plant within music room #3. Akira needed something, something big to bring the Newspaper Club back on top; he believed the Host Club would be the answer.

Emi was sure she was the only female to have yet to step foot in the Host Club. She had wished to keep it that way, but that was not what the club had in mind for her. After all, she was the only female in the club.

Her hand moved to the knob of Music Room #3; she opened it slowly and she was greeted with bright white, blinding light. She saw small pieces of red fly towards her, realizing they were red rose petals; she could smell the beautiful aroma of them.

"_Welcome!"_

Seven different voices chorused their hello. Emi's eyes adjusted slowly, making out seven different bodies. She recognized three of them from her class.

"Gentlemen, looks we have a new customer!" A tall blonde rose from his seat with a dazzling smile. "Greetings, my princess. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club." He offered his hand to Emi and she bit her lip slightly, looking down. She was incredibly nervous all of the sudden.

"So shy, my little kitten?" He cocked his head to the side, taking his hand away and allowing it to drop to his side.

Emi gave a small, shy smile to the blonde. She gave a curt nod before glancing back to the other males in the club. Her eyebrows furrowed a bit as she looked at the two ginger haired twins looking at her. She looked down at herself. The purple jacket hung loosely and unbuttoned on her body while the white collared shirt clung to her lean (but curvy) body. The black skirt hugged her body in all the right places and stopped just above her knees; she often wore a pair of black tights or leggings just in case. She flat out said to the Chairman that she refused to wear the female uniform; she said she could wear the male uniform, but make it a bit more feminine. That is exactly what she did.

"I'm sorry." She murmured softly before glancing back up at the males. "Hello. I am—"

"Emi Kaito. In class 1-A with Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru. It is her first year at Ouran and she is originally from a public school nearby." A male with jet black hair and glasses rattled all of Emi's information without even a breath. "She has outstanding grades, lives with her step-father, rather shy, but can be edgy—but that's judging by the uniform, of course." Kyoya stated his opinion and Emi glanced at herself. "Did I miss anything, Emi?" he asked as he smirked.

_At least he didn't go into too much detail about my family_, Emi thought. "So, Emi, what can the Host Club do for you today?"

"I would just like to see what this is all about…" Emi gave another shy smile before shrugging slightly.

"Ah yes. We can easily give you a trail run with each of the hosts." The jet black haired male said easily. He pushed up his glasses with his middle finger, "I am Kyoya Ootori, second year, class A. Pleased to meet you." He straightened up, jotting something down the black notebook that he was holding. Kyoya gestured to the tall blonde and the blonde spoke, "Tamaki Suoh, at your service, my princess." He took Emi's hand, gently kissing it.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka," A young child stepped up, smiling brightly. Emi could swear she saw flowers floating around this kid. He seemed so young, so cute. "And this is Takashi Morinozuka. You can call me Honey and him Mori. We're third years!" He smiled brightly with a giggle. Emi took the time to look at…Honey. He looked like he should have been in the elementary schools; he seemed too cute. He held a light pink stuffed bunny. Emi couldn't help but smile, "OH! And this is Usa-chan." Honey giggled, introducing the bunny while Mori simply gave me a curt nod.

Eventually, the red headed twins made their way across the flooring and towards Emi. "Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." The first said. "I'm Hikaru. And this is Kaoru." The twin that called himself Hikaru introduced himself and his brother. The twins smiled at her, almost exact mirrors of each other. She could hear in their voices, however, that there was a subtle difference. One was a bit higher than the other; Emi had already identified which was which. "And this is Haruhi Fujioka."

Emi's head cocked to the side slightly, looking at Haruhi curiously. The person before her had to be female, but was Haruhi really? Believing she should simply keep her mouth shut, Emi merely smiled. "Pleased to meet you, Haruhi." Nodding curtly and quickly, Haruhi stepped back.

"Now that you know the hosts, you must know the types. You have the wild and the boy-lolita." Tamaki gestured to Mori and Honey. "You have the mischievous type. The twins. The cool type—Kyoya." Tamaki continued to gesture. "The newest member and deemed the natural type—Haruhi. Or there is me. The princely type."

The introductions finally ceased and Emi shrugged. It was all so much to take in one shot; she bit her lip. "As I said before, Miss Emi, since this is your first time, you are allowed a trial run. Would you like to start?" Emi couldn't help but nod. As soon as she did, the doors flew open again. She heard the chatter of many girls. The ugly yellow fabric of the dresses they all had on ruffled together as they all tried to get into the music room at once.

The hosts then dispatched, save for Kyoya. The females that entered went to go sit in each of their designated places before Emi glanced at the black haired boy again.

"Kyoya-senpai, you don't actually host, correct?" Emi asked rather shyly.

"I do not; however, I will interact with you and other females on occasion." Emi nodded before she moved to sit down at the table with Haruhi. Haruhi gave a smile, ruffling her brunette hair a bit before beginning to pay attention to Emi. Emi slyly reached into her purse, putting her first recording device under the table and attaching it.

Emi had different devices, either ones with recording capabilities or photo capabilities. She knew she'd have to get near one of the plants to attach a miniscule camera. As Akira put it, he knew there had to be something going on besides the general hosting.

Emi glanced up from her seat. She had switched hosts frequently, sitting with Haruhi, Mori, and Honey already; Haruhi made general conversation with her, trying to get to know her while Honey was interested in if she could bake and what kind of sweets she enjoyed. Mori merely sat and listened as she answered Honey's questions. She didn't plan to sit with Kyoya and frankly, Tamaki was just… a pain, it seemed. She had overheard a conversation between he and a female student.

"Tamaki, what inspires you to have so many good ideas with the Host Club?"

"What inspires me?" Tamaki smiled, his finger gently lifting the girl's chin, "Why you do, of course. Your beauty and grace inspires me so that I must express it in any way I can…"

"Oh Tamaki …" She blushed deeply, smiling.

_Gag me!_

She had observed Hikaru and Kaoru with other females, playing idiotic games to tell them apart as well as a loving brotherly act…which was far too loving. She walked away from the two but not before she slipped yet another device onto one of the many sofas. Akira had better appreciate her for this one.

She hadn't even realized that at this time, she was the only one left. She had planted all of her devices and needed to put one more camera set up in a potted plant near one of the many pillars; however, what was one camera? She decided to scratch her last device. Emi moved over to Tamaki, "Well, Tamaki-senpai, thank you very much for an incredible time. It was nice meeting you all." Emi gave a bright smile, meaning it before she turned to the door; however, Mori and Honey moved to block the doors.

"Not so fast, Miss Kaito." Immediately, Emi turned to look at the voice. Kyoya gave a small smirk, jotting down a note. "May I ask what this is?" He held one of the mini cameras she had planted within the room. She was found out and her eyes widened just slightly before she recomposed herself.

"I am unsure." She said, her shyness returning. And Kyoya merely smirked again.

"Miss Kaito. Let us be honest with one another. I wish to explain something to you." Emi definitely hated his tone of voice; it was such a sarcastic manner, almost taunting her a little. "I am an Ootori and it would be such a shame for your step-father to lose his job again. Especially if he lost it because of you being uncooperative." Kyoya threatened. "Now, if you could tell us as to why you were planting these around our Host Club."

Emi bit her lip as she crossed her arms over her chest slightly. Her little life story as to why she was doing this came out. "I am a photographer for the Newspaper club. I was forced to do it. The club will go downhill without another story to back it up. Akira told me to infiltrate the Host Club and plant some bugs and then we would get our story." Her head hung slightly. "It's going to go downhill even without a story from your club." Frowning, she glanced back up, all eyes on her as she took a step back. "I'm sorry."

"Well, sorry will not cut it." Hikaru and Kaoru said from behind her, their hands encircling her wrists, keeping her from running away. Of course, Mori and Honey could take care of that, however.

"The fact still stands: you infiltrated our Host Club and tried to spy and pry in business that was not yours to even begin with." Kyoya stated.

"Kyoya-senpai, give her a break. She was doing what she was told." Haruhi defended; Kyoya's glare made her keep quiet.

"No less Haruhi, she could have said no. She had a choice and frankly Haruhi, you really have no right to speak." That was not the case; Emi could not say no. Akira was threatening her and her father. She couldn't. She was so naïve to even realize Akira could do nothing; Kyoya, on the other hand, could do much.

"Well, what do you think we should do with her, Tamaki?"

Tamaki sat at a chair resembling a throne with a smile, his eyes ablaze. "My dear Kaito Emi. How does the saying go? When in Rome, do as the Romans do. Since you cannot pay us back for your infractions, you can pay with your body. You'll be the Host Club's dog…"

"How about a kitten? She's cuter than a dog." Hikaru and Kaoru smirked slightly, looking her up and down. _I'm the Host Club's Dog…Great…just fucking great!_

"Tamaki-senpai! Kyoya-senpai! Don't think she has a bit more potential than that?" Haruhi glanced between the two; Haruhi had obviously gone through the same thing prior so she did not wish her fate on anyone. Emi couldn't become a host—she was female and it was known; however, she could easily do something else.

"What did you have in mind, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked, a delicate eyebrow rose behind his glasses.

* * *

"Now, due to your new club activities with us, we need to negotiate with you some new policies. Because you are now a part of the Host Club, you will have to resign your position with the Newspaper Club." Emi frowned slightly, nodding. "You will do anything that the hosts tell you, within reason, of course. You will help serve tea and snacks throughout the entire time; however, Haruhi also has shown me some of your photography from the Newspaper Club. I was also able to access some of the photography that you showed to the Chairman to help increase his consideration in allowing you to enroll at Ouran." Kyoya continued speaking quickly, not missing a single beat. Emi's eyes went wide as he said that he was able to get all of the information. _How?_ "You will find out rather quickly that I can access anyone's file at any time. I have my sources, Miss Emi. Now, starting today, you will be helping serve the Ouran Host Club as its full-time photographer."

"You are incredibly thorough, Kyoya-senpai." Emi stated easily and Kyoya gave a smile as if he didn't do anything. He passed her a pen, watching as Emi looked through the incredibly thick contract.

"If everything seems doable and is correct, I need you to initial here and sign here." Kyoya pointed. "And of course due to your infraction with us, a debt of eight million yen has been added due to damages that would and could have happened." Emi's eyes widened. _Kyoya is the devil_.

"Excuse me!?" Her eyes widened before she held her head in her hands. He added a debt for the hell of it?

"Miss Kaito, I do believe it would be both in your best interest and your family's if you signed this contract."

"Kyoya-senpai, I will sign; however, I have one condition." Emi stated simply, negotiating with him; he agreed to her request immediately.

Unable to fight anymore, Emi resigned and wrote her signature at the bottom line; she just signed her life away to the infamous Host Club.

* * *

"You're what!?" Akira smashed his fist on the desk within the Newspaper Club office.

"Find another photographer. I quit." Emi stated simply to Akira Komatsuzawa; the president's eyes went wide. The other two staff members, Chikage Ukyo of class 2-B and Tomochika Sakyo of class 2-C, looked on. Their eyes as well were wide.

Emi sighed softly, "I'm sorry, Akira-senpai. Good luck." She turned away from the males and the desk, "Emi Kaito, you know what this means for you, don't you?" Akira's voice was harsh, as if he held some big secret.

"I dare you to try, Akira-senpai. Just you try." Emi walked out of the room, the door slamming behind her. Her eyes widened, tears springing to her eyes. She was finally free of the Newspaper Club! She was finally free!

Emi no longer had to worry about the threats from Akira. Kyoya reassured her that Akira would have no way of messing with her or her family in the slightest while she was associated with the Host Club. _So, maybe Kyoya isn't that much of a devil…_

If Kyoya is at least slightly willing to protect her from Akira, maybe he isn't that bad…

Emi smiled brightly, wiping the tears away.

"Emi, are you okay?" Haruhi caught up to her quickly from down the hall, spotting the tears.

"Yes, Haruhi. I'm fantastic. Never better, actually." Emi smiled, being completely honest. Haruhi nodded.

"Well, let's get going. You don't want to be late for your first day, now do you?" Haruhi gave a laugh and Emi nodded, following behind. Emi had made a mental checklist: her books were in her backpack and her camera was in the brown camera bag that was across her body and at her side.

Emi took the time to really look at Haruhi for once. Haruhi had this slim and lean figure; the eyes were a deep chocolate that matched his hair. But the eyes. The eyes were huge… Emi's eyebrows furrowed as she and Haruhi finally came close to the Music Room #3 doors. Then, it finally hit her!

"Hey Haruhi… are you a girl?" The doors opened quickly and arms grabbed Haruhi and Emi. Hikaru was holding Haruhi while Kaoru was holding Emi; Kaoru's hand covered Emi's mouth and she glared. Tamaki and Kyoya looked at her hard.

"You just keep getting in trouble, don't you?" Kyoya gave a smirk, his prescription glasses glinting.

"Haruhi is a boy in the host club and in the school. Only we and now you know that Haruhi is really female." Tamaki explained quickly.

"And you cannot tell anyone due to Haruhi's infractions as well as your own. You know what will happen if you don't keep this secret, don't you Emi?" _I take it back. He is the devil_.

She nodded, knowing she would keep the secret. It didn't matter if Haruhi was a boy or girl anyway.

Without thinking, Emi licked Kaoru's hand, getting him to take his hand off her mouth. He let her go, wiping his hand on his pants. Emi cleared her throat a disgusted grimace making its way on her face, "I don't even want to know where that hand has been…" Hikaru and Kaoru looked at one another with smirks, their amber eyes glinting playfully before their eyebrows wiggled. _Well, their angle is twincest!_

"Ew!" Emi's eyes widened, making a face. "Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me, I need to go find a bar of soap…" Emi glanced around, now looking at the hosts and the entire host club room. It was almost as if she was in a tropical paradise. There were even animals: a few birds, brightly hued butterflies, and a couple of reptiles… where did they get the money for this? Taking in the hosts, she now found that all of them were showing a bit more skin then they should have been; she blushed. Hey, Emi was still a female! She turned away, walking.

"When you're done, Emi, there is a costume in there for you to wear. Change into it!" Tamaki stated, incredibly flamboyant. Emi went into the part that was now sectioned off for females. She groaned at the outfit, getting a massive chill even though the heat was a bit higher than usual. "This is not part of my contract!"

* * *

**_Well, there we have it! Please review! I already have a few chapters written and ready for release; however, my posting all depends on the reaction based on the reviews I receive for this story. Let me know what you think (in a review) and I will give a preview of the next chapter. :) Until next time!_**

**KRW**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello all!... so, here is chapter two. As I said prior in my author's note in chapter one, this story/fanfiction I am writing will keep incredibly close to the anime; Emi does her own thing and provides commentary on occasion. :) ... I was kind of sad that there was only two reviews, but I'm not surprised either... however, I'm very happy I'm getting a good response based on the couple reviews, favorites, and alerts to this story! I must be doing something right!_**

**_Thank you to my two reviewers: gugusmith42 and a new friend of mine, TheHuntressofstories! :D We have been private messaging each other for the last month or so and not only have we learned more about each other, but she has definitely stroked my ego in continuing to post stories and chapters. :)_**

**_So college classes start tomorrow! I can't wait! Of course with my college courses, work, volleyball, dance team, costume designing for the show, and homework, I will not be on as often though I wish I were. I will be on to read and write as often as I can._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! If I did, the second season would have already been done!_**

* * *

Emi rinsed out her mouth with water so many times that she eventually lost count. If Kaoru's hand was where they were implying it was… Emi didn't want to think about it anymore. They were probably just joking with her anyway, right?

Sighing, she glanced at the outfit that was hanging in front of her. Getting a decent look at it, it wasn't that bad. At first, Emi thought it was a blank bed sheet. Upon inspection, she now saw that it was a beautiful maxi dress. The skirt portion of the dress was a crisp and clean white while the top was expensive looking gold. One thick and beaded strap made its way around the right shoulder and to the other side. There was a lot of jewelry displayed around her, mainly necklaces, bangles, and earrings; it was all gold and it was all incredibly expensive. _Damn all these rich bastards…_

"Emi, are you ready?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked easily from in front of the curtains.

"I'll be out in a moment." She stated easily. She began to strip down before slipping the dress on. She slipped the bangles on her wrist and left her feet bare. She opened her camera bag and took out her Canon Digital Camera. She had it ever since she was young.

When her father lost his job, she had to find ways to make her own money. She didn't want to keep asking her father when he had bills to pay for the apartment and food. She did different odd jobs around the neighborhood: rake leaves in autumn, mow lawns, sell lemonade… at one point; she even played music on the sidewalk with her keyboard. She made money that way, too.

Emi exited through the changing curtains, trying to find her way back to the center for the Host Club. She checked in with Kyoya, "As you can see, the Host Club tends to engage in cosplay. Emi, you will as well and it is in your contract. Now, you are free to take as many pictures as you wish from different angles or otherwise. Just please do not interfere with our hosting. And if you need anything, feel free to ask." Kyoya said to her, jotting down notes in his notebook.

Kyoya walked away from her, beginning to speak with other females before she held up her camera, snapping one general photo of the hosting activities. Emi took pictures of the set overall, of the Bali atmosphere and the animals before turning her attention to the hosts themselves.

Of course you had Tamaki already beginning to talk to females, wooing them; he spoke of being a slave before his goddess. Emi snapped a picture just as Tamaki and the female grew closer. Tamaki was so overboard, it seemed.

Then, however, she heard about Tamaki and the entire host club throwing a dance party. A dance party?

She continued taking pictures of the females and Tamaki, never having the flash go off. Eventually, Emi came to Hikaru and Kaoru who were answering questions about the dance.

"It will be a formal. In fact, we rented the school's largest hall for the event." Hikaru explained and Kaoru continued, "Yes. It is the perfect place for dancing." From there, they continued their 'brotherly love act' for their customers. Emi was internally groaning at the thought, but snapped the picture of the twins and their customers no less. She wouldn't admit to herself that she was slightly into the idea of them together…. Like any other woman, Emi was interested in a taboo relationship such as theirs.

Emi continued to snap pictures of the hosts before finally moving over to Honey and Mori. The girls were making a complete fuss over how cute Honey was and he was bragging about his Balinese flower lei. He climbed Takashi and threw the necklace, commenting that he and Mori now matched with their camellia flower leis. Emi was snapping through the entire exchange, wanting to get pictures of Honey climbing up Mori as well as. She even got pictures of the very random pineapple Mori was holding. It was just so cute!

Soon enough, Emi made it over to Haruhi's table. Haruhi had three different females at her table; Emi could not believe that these idiots were unable to realize that she was a girl.

Sighing softly, Emi pushed her deep blue glasses up her nose, watching as Haruhi denied that she would not be wearing a tropical outfit like the other hosts. Emi had to give Haruhi some props; she definitely could think on her feet very quickly. Haruhi had made up a lie about being faithful to the seasons and not wishing to dress when it is not proper weather for the attire.

Emi snapped a few photos with her Canon camera before glancing at the females; they looked as if they were ready to faint due to the overwhelming situation. So many cute boys, Emi believed that must have been it. She was not affected by them or their charm. Honestly, she simply wanted to pay the debt and get Kyoya off her ass.

Her snapping of pictures continued as a new guest came to Haruhi's table, deeming Haruhi to be her new favorite host. This was none other than Princess Kanako Kasugazaki, a second-year from class B.

Emi moved away from Haruhi's table, knowing things were getting tense. Tamaki when as pale as a sheet when he heard Kanako deem Haruhi to be her favorite; Emi wanted to know more.

She snapped a picture of Kyoya or two before finally shutting her camera down. She had gotten enough pictures, most definitely.

* * *

Time passed and Emi was finally changed back into her regular Ouran uniform that consisted of the male jacket and shirt with a black pencil skirt and tights. She had a pair of black wedges with a strap to hold her feet in.

Just as she was about to put her camera in her bag, she heard slurping from a corner. Was Tamaki eating commoner's ramen?

She snapped a photo with a soft smirk before moving over to the other hosts that were sitting at the table, planning for the dance party.

"Hey Boss! Why don't you stop eating that commoner's ramen and come over here to help us with the party planning?" Hikaru asked.

"Does it really bother you that Princess Kasuga has taken a liking to Haruhi?" Kaoru glanced over to Tamaki along with his brother, shaking his head. The annoyance with Tamaki was present.

"He shouldn't be surprised. She has had the illness for a while now, hasn't she?" Kyoya stated as if it were a known fact. Emi's eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"She has the host-hopping disease." Hikaru explained, "AKA: the never-the-same-boy-twice disease."

Throughout the entire exchange, Kyoya continued to type furiously on his laptop. "Usually our customers will pick a favorite host and will see them regularly; however, Princess Kanako tends to change her favorites…on a regular basis."

"Prior to you, she was with Tama-chan." Honey explained.

"Oh! So he's upset because Haruhi took her from him?" Emi asked with a raised brow.

"Shut up! I couldn't care less about that!" Tamaki interjected and Emi's eyes went wide as he yelled. She looked down. Tamaki continued. "I'm running out of patience! Haruhi, you need to start dressing like a girl!" He began yelling, rampaging around the room, "I just don't understand how you can be so popular with the girls when you are one! And the only ones that know you're a girl are those of us here! Alright Haruhi, Daddy wants you to go back to looking like—" Tamaki began yelling as he dug through a chest labeled 'King's Private Property'; Emi's eyes widened as a blown up picture in a frame came out of the chest.

"Hey! Don't blow up my pictures without asking me first!"

"That's you, Haruhi?" Emi asked, her eyes wide. "How did this…" She gestured to her portrait. "Become that?" She gestured to her now as well as referring to what she looked like before joining the Host Club. She was not trying to be rude at all even if it came off in that way.

"Some kid got gum in my hair and I cut it all off. I didn't really care if I looked like a dude or anything…" Haruhi explained with a shrug.

"Haruhi, a girl must not refer to herself as a 'dude'! Momma!" Tamaki cried out, dabbing his wet eyes with a handkerchief. "Haruhi is using those dirty boy words again!"

"I'm sorry, but who is Momma?" The twins asked.

"That would be Kyoya-senpai. I think." Emi stated simply. She was trying to hold herself together, trying not to laugh at the hilariousness of the situation. Tamaki was now on his knees, continuing to cry in front of the entire host club. He was such a baby. "What Tamaki doesn't realize is this: Haruhi has to remain a host in order to repay the debt. It will be done quicker, far faster than it would be if she were an errand boy. Frankly, it would be the same for me, but it's a bit late for that."

"Not to change the subject, but do you have any formal dance experience, Haruhi? You will need it for the party." Hikaru asked.

Haruhi's eyes widened before her face turned innocent, cocking to the side. "No, but the dance has nothing to do with my quota, right? Look, I'm not interested in any of the events, so if I could be excused…"

Tamaki's attitude changed instantly, a light beaming in his eyes before he smirked. "Definitely not. A refined gentlemen must know how to dance. If you want to live the life of a host that badly, you will have to show us how far you are willing to go. I order you to master the waltz in one week and you will demonstrate it for us at the party." Tamaki turned back, pointing a finger at Haruhi, "Or I will tell everyone that you are a girl and you will be bumped back to errand boy." Haruhi cringed slightly, trying to form words and unable to do so. Emi smirked at this scene, giving a small giggle before all eyes were on her.

"What?"

"You will be attending the dance party as well, Miss Kaito." Tamaki demanded.

"Excuse me? Uh, I am not needed and there must be professionals to take pictures at such a glamorous event? You must have someone else?" Emi asked, trying to make up excuses… anything to get out of it.

All of the hosts turned, facing her. "You will be coming." Tamaki stated. It was final.

"It is in your contract as well." Kyoya stated simply and immediately, Emi's head whipped up, her eyes wide. _Damn that boy. Damn that boy to Hell_.

"What makes you not want to go, Emi-chan?" Honey asked, cocking his head to the side as he held Usa-chan.

"Do you want me to be honest?" Emi glanced at them all and gave a dry laugh. "I don't have the money currently for a dress and I can't dance…" She looked down at her feet slightly, her arms crossing over her chest. "Besides. Even if I did have the money, I would not use it to buy a dress. I don't even own one."

At this, all the males gasped—save for Kyoya—and ran over to her. Hikaru and Kaoru were at her side in an instant, hugging her. They gently shook their heads from one side to the other, almost rubbing their heads on Emi's. "Oh, you poor little dear…" They continued to chant over and over; tears almost overflowing from their eyes at the shock of a female, _any female_, not owning a dress.

"I believe I can settle this quite easily." Tamaki said easily. He snapped, "Hikaru. Kaoru."

"On it!" Immediately, the twins each dispensed measuring tape from their pockets. They measured Emi at the neck, bust, waist, hips, and legs. They could tell she was uncomfortable; she was so red from her blush and her irritation. They took their time, knowing she was uncomfortable. She took her glasses off; they were getting foggy because she was blushing.

Immediately, the twins gasped; they were directly in front of her. Her eyes were a deep blue, reflecting the color of beautiful sapphire stones. Her eyes narrowed, trying to see; she was able to make out the surprised faces of the twins. "What? Is there something on face? Is something wrong?" She asked, confused. She looked deep into both sets of amber eyes, unable to tell exactly what they were thinking. Immediately, she glanced down as she bit her lip. Sighing, she slipped on her glasses.

"Now that the measuring is done, Hikaru and Kaoru will see about getting you a dress." The twins snapped back to reality, nodding with a smirk. Emi's eyes were wide.

"You expect me to trust them to find me a dress?"

"You really have no choice Emi." Hikaru and Kaoru said in perfect unison. She sighed.

"Now, as for dancing…" Tamaki said stated easily, "You have a week and you can dance with anyone. I would say dance with Haruhi, but you are a bit too tall for her as a female partner." Her eyebrows furrowed. That made no sense.

"We can teach her, Boss!" Hikaru and Kaoru immediately answered. They grinned widely, moving to either side of her. Emi felt like a rabbit in front of two hungry foxes. For crying out loud, she was getting thrown to the sharks!

"Then it is settled. You will learn the waltz for next week as well, Emi, with the Hitachiins!"

She groaned. She was almost ready to faint; there was so much information being thrown to her at once. She knew dance lessons would be hell. _God damn Tamaki!_

* * *

**_Well, there is chapter two! Wonder what is going to happen to Emi with the twins teaching her how to dance! :o Good luck Emi! Haha. Please read and review and I will give a preview for the next chapter! :D _****_R&R everybody!_**

**_Until next time!_**

**_KRW_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_HELLO ALL! So, it has been about a month and for that, I do apologize. I, like everyone else in the world, do have a life. I am currently a bit depressed due to the fact that my family had to put down the family dog yesterday morning-I have been crying for days... I am also writing a short ghost story for a contest at my college and I have been playing Pokémon X for my 3DS; it is so much fun... Anyway, enough about me. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please leave a review._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, a second season would already be out and a third season would be in the making. The only thing I own is the OC (original character) Emi._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Emi had avoided the subject of dancing long enough. It was a few days before the dance and the twins had waited long enough. They had been cancelling clients since Monday and cancelled their entire week's appointments with their clients. They had high hopes of helping Emi learn to dance. That, or they wanted to be there to watch her humiliate herself. Emi had been avoiding them, not even showing up to the Host Club to learn. She hated dancing; she didn't even wish to try and learn.

On Wednesday, they had enough. Before Emi could exit the school, the twins grabbed her before she could even make it outside. "Target captured." They said before dragging her back into the buildings. She was struggling the entire way; she was even able to escape them once or twice but was only dragged back to Music Room #3 with Hikaru and Kaoru.

Kyoya had a few words for her, specifics being that he would add more to the debt and this is not how a Host Club member should act. "You listen to us. You know that, Miss Kaito." Emi could tell she was now on the bad side of the Shadow King; she did not need to press him any further. She sighed before walking towards the secluded area she would be practicing in. There were specific places that were off limits, used for things such as practice sessions like what Emi and Haruhi were about to go through.

After her talk with Kyoya, she glumly moved into a different room. She walked deeper into the room, glancing at a small boom box on the table. Immediately, the doors snapped shut loudly and she whirled, glancing at the smirking faces of Hikaru and Kaoru. Emi was afraid. Very afraid…

Hikaru and Kaoru glanced to Emi before their eyes rested on her shoes. "Here, change into these." Each of the twins held up one incredibly high heel.

"There is no way I'm wearing those. I'll break my neck in them!" Emi's eyes went wide as the twins looked at each other, smirking.

"Hmmm…" They both hmmed together before moving closely to her. "They will help you dance better." Hikaru explained, the left heel he was holding began to move to Emi. Kaoru spoke as well. "Yes. Either way, you will be wearing heels no matter what dress we pick for you. You can learn how to dance in them much quicker than at the dance party." Emi frowned, looking at the red-headed devils before sighing, completely and utterly defeated. She took the heels and sat at a seat, slipping her black strapped flats off and slipping on the high heels.

They were bright silver, sequined, and strappy; she knew she was going to hurt herself in these. She stood slowly from her chair, standing slightly taller than her regular 5'5" stature; she was now standing at 5'8" in the heels. She was just an inch under Hikaru and Kaoru's height of 5'9". As she took a step, her eyes widened as she almost fell. Immediately, Hikaru grabbed her to hold her steady. He gave a chuckle. "Don't hurt yourself now. Not yet, at least." Emi rolled her eyes, trying to hold herself steady before she straightened her posture; she walked, getting used to the high heels before she turned back to the red headed devils.

"Ready?" They asked. Emi bit her lip, walking towards them with a nod. Hikaru stepped up first while Kaoru took a seat by the window. Kaoru pulled out a novel that he needed to read for their literature class.

"The waltz is very easy, Emi." She jerked back to reality, paying attention to Hikaru as he spoke. He showed her quickly by himself. "One two three. Quick quick slow." He spoke as he continued taking the steps. "During the 'slow' part, you bring your feet together." Hikaru continued showing the steps. Kaoru glanced up, setting his book down before moving. He stepped in, partnering up with his brother. "A lady never leads. You always let the gentleman lead. And of course, make sure you make eye contact with your partner." Hikaru smirked slightly and Kaoru faintly blushed. They danced together a few moments longer before they realized that Emi was still around. "I will go first with Emi." Hikaru stated, bowing slightly while Kaoru walked back to his book.

Hikaru took her hand, pulling her close to his body before his hand gently rested on her waist. She blushed madly, looking away to recompose herself; she willed her glasses not to fog up. "Eyes on me, remember." Emi could hear the smirk in his voice. She took a breath before facing back to him. Kaoru started the music and with that, they began to try to dance. Hikaru was an overall excellent formal dancer. Emi was surprised… then again, she really shouldn't be.

They glided across the floor, Emi occasionally stumbling as they waltzed with the music. Hikaru did not take his eyes off her. After all, you were always supposed to look at the person you danced with, no matter what. She gasped slightly as his hand moved to the small of her back. She was not used to this, but she did know it was normal. "You're not used to this, are you?" Emi glanced at him curiously through her prescription glasses. "Receiving attention... having friends. You're not used to it, are you?" Emi gasped, letting go of his hand slightly.

"How do you know, Hikaru? How _would _you know?" She stated, almost a jealous tone in her voice.

"Because we were and are just like you…" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison. Emi pondered this as they danced for a while longer.

The dance lesson continued. Hikaru and Kaoru switched positions periodically throughout the session before the sun began to set. Emi glanced through the window.

"Tomorrow then?" Emi stated and the twins nodded, each trying to give reassuring smiles. "Tomorrow."

* * *

Emi learned how to dance the waltz gracefully and cleanly with her teachers before the final day of the party. She was no longer stepping on their feet or becoming nervous. If anything, she was becoming rather comfortable with these two. It was almost as if they understood her when no one really did, both with dancing and other issues in her life.

Each host took a turn with her the day of the dance, seeing how much she improved from the first waltz with Hikaru and Kaoru.

"You are miracle workers." Tamaki stated simply as he finished his dance with Emi. Emi gracefully spun out of Tamaki's hold, her heels really never hitting the floor. She nodded slightly. It was the day of the party and Hikaru and Kaoru were beginning to pull something into the music room that was on a stand and covered with a tarp.

Emi cocked her head to the side slightly as all of the hosts gathered behind her, the twins grinning brightly on either side of the covered item. "Emi, as promised, we present to you your dress for this evening."

Hikaru and Kaoru pulled the tarp off and revealed the mannequin that was modeling the dress. Emi's jaw dropped, her eyes wide with shock and surprise. She did not expect something so extravagant as this!

Looking at the mannequin, Emi realized that the dress was really too perfect, too beautiful for someone as plain as she.

The dress was extravagant; the top portion of the dress was sequined completely with one thick strap on the left shoulder. When worn by her, it would show just enough cleavage but leave the rest to the imagination. Just under the bust was a beaded belt, just as sparkly and eye catching as the sequined top. The skirt of the dress was sheer and ruffled, layered in beautiful ways. The light navy skirt went just above where her knees would be.

Emi almost burst into tears. "I can't wear that…" She barely said. "It is too beautiful. I can't we—"

"This is specifically designed for you." Hikaru and Kaoru stated. "It will fit you like a glove." Kaoru stated easily, removing the dress from the mannequin. "The navy color is perfect for your skin tone. This type of dress is incredibly 'in' right now; one strap dresses are also perfect for your body shape. You're lean and curvy with a complete hour-glass figure. The belt emphasizes the waist and makes your chest look a bit bigger as well as have your legs look longer. The heels help this fact as well." Hikaru was very blunt about Emi's looks and she raised a brow. That was how they saw her? Did they really think this about her or were they just spitting out facts? Were Hikaru and Kaoru simply speaking as designers?

"We designed it specifically for you and we hope our work doesn't go to waste." Kaoru held the dress, looking at Emi.

"Try it on, Emi. It looked beautiful on the mannequin." Haruhi stated easily.

"Yes, Emi-chan! It will be even more beautiful on you!" Honey exclaimed to her, his eyes wide and bright. Honey was so innocent and cute, but even his perky nature could not change her mind.

"You guys…" Emi began but the host club would not put up with it any longer. Hikaru and Kaoru pushed the dress in her hands while Mori and Tamaki pushed her into the changing room. Her eyes widened, gasping before the curtain slid shut. Immediately, she opened the curtain to see all of the guys, backs turned and blocking her from getting out. "Let me out!"

"Only if you put on the dress." Tamaki said easily. The smile on his face was evident through the glee in his voice.

"You are required, you know." Kyoya stated. "It is a part of your contract to attend the party _in uniform_."

"Let me out! Now!" She received no response before she groaned out, frowning. She stared at the dress for nearly two minutes before sighing dejectedly. She slipped off her Ouran uniform and permitted herself to slide on the silky dress; it was a beautiful dress, but Emi never had something so extravagant in her life. She couldn't believe the Hitachiin twins designed this… for her.

She brushed the dress off slightly before slipping on the high heels that she had been practicing in all week. She looked at herself in the mirror provided in the changing room and her eyes widened. Was this really what Emi looked like?

The girl in mirror still had the same ponytailed hair and colorful glasses, but the dress was beautiful on her. The navy and silver colors made her sapphire eyes pop like sparkling gemstones. Her skin looked to have a healthy glow to it in this dress….

"Aren't you done changing yet, Emi?" Tamaki asked, growing impatient.

"I'm coming out." Emi said as her heels clicked on the tiled floor. Her hand hovered over the curtain that separated the Host Club from herself.

She grabbed the curtain, tarring it away and exposing herself the gentlemen of the Host Club.

Emi bit her lip, glancing at the members. All of them were looking at her, even Haruhi.

"We did pretty well, didn't we?" The twins asked with smirks. Emi stood their awkwardly, holding her hands in front of her as she looked down.

"You look so cute Emi-chan!" Honey smiled brightly, his eyes wide.

"SO PRETTY!" Tamaki screamed, trying to hug her. Emi immediately ducked, brushing past him.

"May I change now?" Emi asked slightly, her eyes remaining downcast. All she received in answer were silent nods from all the hosts. She moved back into the dressing room, shutting the curtain behind her. Slipping out the dress, she slipped her uniform top and jacket on. She frowned, looking around and not realizing she didn't have her bag which held her other clothing. "Damn…" She murmured before glancing at the curtains, "Hey Haruhi, could you bring me my bag please?" She asked and believed she heard a 'sure'.

She slipped the heels off easily before she heard the curtains open slowly. "I have your bag. I'm not coming in though…" Haruhi's voice interrupted before Emi moved to the curtain. She took her backpack from Haruhi and shut the curtain again.

Emi opened the backpack and took out her jeans and slipped on her flats, knowing she would be far more comfortable walking home in them.

She clutched the dress, her backpack, and heels before coming out of the dressing room. Honey and Mori were already gone and Haruhi as well as Kyoya and Tamaki were beginning to pack up. Surprisingly, the twins were waiting for her.

"Emi, come back to Ouran at 6:45 so we can get you ready for the dance this evening." The twins spoke quickly. They had final preparations for the dance to perform.

It also seemed that the Host Club got ready as a club. Emi would not be an exception. She sighed, nodding before she exited with her hands in her jean pocket. She left everything else; her dress for the evening festivities lay flatly hanging over one of the many loveseats.

* * *

Emi flipped her phone open. It was now 6:46 as she began walking into the dimly lit hallway of Ouran Academy. It seemed that the school was almost creepy, eerie even, after hours. The sun was just beginning to set; the dance party didn't even start for about another hour or so. Emi didn't want to be here this early. At this point, she was now in a simple white fitted shirt, a baggy pair of jeans, and old sneakers. She wasn't trying to impress anyone; it's not like she really cared..

Soon enough, she made it to music room #3 and cracked the door open. Inside, the lights were almost blinding. Many of the gentlemen of the Host Club were already dressed in their formal attire of dress pants and crisp shirts. Formal jackets and vests were thrown left and right. Haruhi was sitting comfortably, dressed and ready while the others were prepping themselves by combing their hair and looking in a mirror. Well, it was mainly Tamaki doing this. Emi merely rolled her eyes as she entered through the doors.

The males all turned their gazes on her, their eyes wide. Honey audibly gasped; did Emi really look that bad? This was casual for her.

"Did you get run over or something?" Hikaru asked and Kaoru followed with a laugh.

"No. This is called being casual." Emi narrowed her eyes at him, frowning. Hikaru and Kaoru shook their heads.

"We have a lot of work to do…" Hikaru and Kaoru immediately moved to her, each of them grabbing an arm before dragging her over to a vanity set within the room. They threw her down.

"Oh god, what did I get myself into?" She murmured to herself; Hikaru and Kaoru chuckled, looking at her in the mirror. With that, they set to work.

Hikaru took care of Emi's hair while Kaoru took care of her face. Hikaru frowned in thought a moment before getting to work. Where her hair was already positioned would be perfect; he began to work her hair, twisting and twirling hair with a curling iron and putting it up in a tight bun. He curled a few loose tendrils before smiling a bit at his work. He was very quick; he was an expert at his art. His hand gently moved to her shoulder, resting there a bit longer than it should have; Emi didn't mind.

Kaoru worked just as quickly as his brother. He took the bag from Emi's hand, looking at her very small makeup supply she owned. He gave her a look, rolling his eyes before taking out the eye shadow palate, cover up that matched her skin tone perfectly, mascara, and her rosy blush.

Emi didn't wear makeup unless she absolutely had to. Occasionally, she wore makeup when she was on the town shopping or going to the expo-center; they had huge sales at on occasion, but she was never invited to things like this! She didn't even go to the dances at her old school; they often cost money…

Emi slipped off her glasses for Kaoru before Kaoru stared her a moment. Emi merely believed he was thinking about what to do with her for makeup, leaving the subject alone.

Kaoru got to work. He rubbed a moisturizer on her face before beginning to rub on the cover up she had with her. Satisfied with his work, he began to use many different colors of eye shadow, trying to make a smoky eye affect; it would look great on her. Grabbing an eyeliner pencil, Emi closed her eyes as Kaoru applied it before applying the mascara as well. Emi opened her eyes, completely blind to how she looked in her makeup. Kaoru grabbed the blush, making Emi's cheeks a rosy pink before he set everything down, looking at her. He was satisfied. Kaoru gave Emi her glasses back, allowing her to put them on.

Emi glanced in the mirror, now looking at herself fully and being able to see herself.

"Oh my goodness…" She murmured, almost not audible. Her bright blue eyes widened at the sight of herself in the mirror. Emi got up from her seat, looking closer at herself in the mirror. Was that really her?

"Yes yes. You're beautiful. Now get the dress on. We'll be leaving and heading the ballroom momentarily." Kyoya stated sarcastically.

Emi ran to change into her dress and heels, smiling softly. She held her camera in her hand, pushing up her glasses. All the gentlemen began buttoning their jackets.

"Hey Haruhi." Hikaru said, "Can you run downstairs and begin to let the guests in? We all still need to get ready."

Haruhi rolled her eyes, nodding before she walked out, shutting the door behind her.

"Alright men! Does everyone know the plan?" Tamaki spoke out. Emi raised a brow.

"I have not been informed, Tamaki." Emi stated simply, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"Well, Miss Kaito… we will be bringing together two students this evening: Princess Kanako and her fiancé, Toru Suzushina." Emi's eyebrows furrowed together. She had heard those names before. The boys must have been talking about them before, she thought. "It is our job as part of the elite Ouran Host Club to make every girl happy."

"And you, Emi, play a very vital part." Hikaru and Kaoru smirked. Emi's eyes widened. What did she get herself into?

"Lets go get them, boys!" Emi raised brow, rolling her eyes as the king before she fell back a bit, spotting the twins and Kyoya.

"Hey gentlemen… I think I may have an idea."

"I'm listening, Miss Kaito…" Kyoya glanced up from his black notebook, giving a small smirk as he pushed up his glasses. The twins listened in as well, loving the plan she created for a little "climax" at the end of the night...

* * *

Emi entered in the dress with the Host Club members before they all took positions at the staircase near the front of the room. Emi stayed on the dance floor with the other very well dressed females.

"It is so good to see you here tonight my little lambs." Tamaki began as the room darkened slightly from the sky and the darkened room. "The Ouran Host Club would like to bid you welcome…" A single spotlight flashed on Tamaki before the lights among the chandlers brightened; an orchestra began to play. Applause erupted; Emi began to snap pictures of all the happy females and the Host Club themselves. They were all looking handsome tonight, she did admit.

"As always ladies, the Host Club is here for your entertainment. We invite you to dance to your heart's content. Based on her dancing skills alone, one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonight's queen. The queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king." Kyoya began to explain.

"Good luck to you…my darlings." Tamaki smiled, winking and all the girls began to scream and become giddy. All but Emi, of course. She could have sworn she saw hearts flying above every girl there. She only learned to dance so she could come to the formal, not to be a part of their contest and entertainment.

She snapped a group photo of the host club comforting Haruhi over her loss of never eating "fancy tuna"; she never tried it either, but she wasn't going to tell them that.

She began to snap pictures as the dancing began.

Emi walked through the entire ballroom, snapping pictures of the twins dancing with females, Tamaki wooing all his girls, Mori standing tall with a female and a female spinning Honey around. Even Kyoya was dancing, almost acting like he was having a decent time.

Soon enough, she spotted someone that didn't belong. _Guess it's my cue._

* * *

_Why am I doing this again!? Oh right… because I have a debt and work for them now… damn it all!_

Emi was now walking down the hall with none other than Toru Suzushina.

"I think she wants to meet you in here, Toru." Toru gave her a questioning look. "I'm positive you'll like her… she's definitely into you, especially with that letter, right?" Emi smiled slightly but he just wasn't buying into her story. Emi opened the door for him.

"She's not here…?" Emi wondered aloud, "I guess she has cold feet. Just wait here…" She said easily before she walked out the door, shutting it behind her. She knew he would stay.

Emi walked down the hall, her heels clicking before she found the one door with the lights on. She opened it, spotting the males of the Host Club, save for Tamaki, in there. She walked in, shutting the door.

"…there are only twenty minutes remaining before the party reaches its climax." Kyoya glanced at Emi, a silent question passing between them before Emi nodded. "Suzushina is already in the classroom across the hall."

"Ask him how he feels, okay?" Honey chimed in as Haruhi stepped out from the curtains. Emi's eyes went wide.

"Lookin' good, Haruhi." Emi smirked to which she got a faint 'shut up'.

Emi watched the twins put the makeup on Haruhi; Emi frowned. "You're putting too much on her, you guys…" Emi murmured.

"Oh, you think you can do better? You can't even do your own." Hikaru and Kaoru looked at Emi, moving out the way and gesturing to Haruhi.

Emi moved in front of her, beginning to lighten her face a bit from the makeup. Emi added a touch more of blush and a small amount of mascara. She grabbed the light pink lip gloss closest to her, applying it to Haruhi. Emi smiled softly, nodding.

"Eye shadow? Eyeliner?" The twins asked. Emi shook her head.

"She doesn't need that stuff. She's beautiful." Emi smiled and Haruhi smiled back a bit at her. "You look good."

The doors slammed open. "Gentlemen, there you all are! What are you all doing? The guests are waiting for…" Immediately, Tamaki stopped speaking as he took in the female Haruhi. The wig was perfect; the dress was just her color, and the light makeup done by Emi brought out her inner beauty.

"What do you think?" The twins asked in sync.

"Wow, you look so cute Haru-chan!" Honey smiled, the flowers dancing around his innocent face.

"My face feels heavy and it's hard to walk in these shoes!" Haruhi complained as she walked almost robotically out of the room and down the hall, stumbling on occasion. Haruhi disappeared into the darkness.

"I can't believe… she's so pretty!" Tamaki slouched. He was a love-struck puppy, almost to the point of tears since his so called daughter was dress up the way he wished she always was.

"Now, Tamaki… go get Kanako." Emi brought him out of his daze and Tamaki nodded, still thinking about Haruhi. And off Tamaki went.

Everyone else, including Emi, returned to the ballroom to entertain the guests. Emi began to take photos again, smiling. This was her passion, her dream to take photos for her entire life… but here she was, taking photos for a club, not getting paid to do it. But honestly, she wouldn't want to have it any other way.

Not watching where she was going, she bumped into someone, her camera plummeting to the ground. She gasped before pale hands reached out. "Missing something?" The red head asked. Emi smiled, taking the camera. "Thank you, Kaoru. Thanks for saving my camera..." Kaoru's eyes widened slightly for a moment. She could tell them apart? She could _really_ tell them apart?

Emi glanced at him, cocking her head. "Is something wrong?" She asked. Kaoru shook his head.

"Yes, actually." Kaoru said easily, "You're not dancing." Quickly, he grabbed her hand with a smile, taking her camera and setting it on the table full of food.

Kaoru took her onto the dance floor, pulling her close. One hand was on her waist while the other held her own. Emi put a hand on his shoulder, holding his other. They glided onto the dance floor as they began to dance away. Emi actually took the time to look at Kaoru's formal attire. It was a white shirt with a plaid sweater vest on; there was a thin green ribbon acting as a bow around his neck and he had on dress pants. No doubt his brother was dressed the same.

Kaoru spun Emi on occasion; Emi was very light on her feet now that she was used to dancing in these heels. She learned how dance just for this one dance though? Well, maybe it kind of was worth it; she got to dance with a friend.

After a little while, the song slowed to an end and so did Kaoru and Emi. Emi smiled at Kaoru, lightly curtsying before she went to grab her camera from the table. Thank god it was still there.

She watched as girls began following through the doors to the outside; Emi followed suit, moving next to the Host Club and now watching Kanako and Toru. She smiled a bit as Tamaki spoke, dedicating the last dance to them. She snapped many pictures, no flash going off because of the many spotlights on the two dancers. Cherry blossom petals fell from the sky, making the pictures even more beautiful.

Emi was very happy those two got together again. All of the Host Club members and females watched as the two danced.

"Ah, may this awkward couple be forever blessed." Tamaki spoke as if he had actually done something right… which in Emi's eyes, he did. He planned the whole thing and put everything into action. His heart was always in the right place.

"And now we will announce the queen of the ball!" Hikaru said into a microphone.

"Congratulations Princess Kanako." Kaoru finished. Applause erupted, "And for her reward, a kiss on the cheek from the king." Tamaki smirked, ready.

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki!" All eyes went wide and Emi gasped before smiling a bit, giggling softly. Then again, a girl kissing a girl really was not a problem.

"Kyoya did say a little accident at the end of the night would be more thrilling." The twins explained.

"There's no way I can kiss her." Haruhi stated harshly so only the members heard.

"If you do, we'll cut your debt by a third." Emi chuckled even more. Haruhi was still hesitant.

"Well, it is just a peck on the cheek Haruhi. It's okay." Emi said easily.

Haruhi sighed deeply before walking down the steps towards the couple. Haruhi now stood in front of Kanako and they leaned in, Haruhi about to kiss her on the cheek when Emi heard a yell. "WAIT HARUHI!..." Tamaki moved forward towards her before slipping on an unforeseen banana peel. Emi grabbed her camera, taking action shots of Tamaki pushing Haruhi into Kanako and Haruhi and Kanako sharing their passionate kiss.

Cheers and high pitched squeals erupted and Emi smiled wide, putting her thumb and her forefinger to her mouth and whistling at her handiwork. When she told Kyoya and the twins her idea for a climax of having Haruhi kiss Kanako, the members just couldn't say no.

They both blushed and moved away from each other.

Tamaki looked ready to cry…

Haruhi just chucked and Emi took pictures throughout the rest of the evening.

* * *

…After the party, she watched as the wait staff and janitorial crew began cleaning up the ballroom. It was not a mess per say but a lot of things needed to be moved out of the room. Emi walked into the ballroom, sighing before moving to music room #3 to get her things. Inside the room was Tamaki, pouting on one of the loveseats; Emi rolled her eyes.

"Does it really bother you that much that Haruhi and Kanako shared a kiss?" Emi asked bluntly; Tamaki looked up with puppy dog eyes. "I'll take it as a yes…. Tamaki, she kissed a girl. What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal!? What's the big deal?! Why…" Emi shook her head, cutting him short.

"Sure, Haruhi kissed Kanako, but it's not a big deal." Emi explained easily, rolling her eyes, "Open your mind and open your eyes Tamaki…. Haruhi likes people for what is on the inside; although she says gender does not matter, I can tell she is as straight as a line, no matter what she says. That kiss with Kanako meant nothing to her, even if it may have been her first..." With that, Emi disappeared past the curtain, grabbed her bags and headed for the door. She had originally thought it was a problem with the fact they were both females, but it could have been that it was Haruhi's first kiss... Emi wasn't sure. Either way though, Tamaki had made too much a deal about it.

"How do you know, Emi?" Tamaki finally spoke.

"Because I know exactly how she feels… I've already been there." She twisted the door knob and left music room #3, walking home to an empty household.

* * *

**_Alrighty! There you have it all! Please review... it means so much to me when you guys do. Plus, I more than likely will update if I see more reviews... Thanks! OH! And one other thing... if you have any interest, I have a link on my regular profile for what the dress looks like as well as her other outfits from prior (chapter 1-school outfit and chapter 2-bali dress) as well as future outfits. :) Take a look!_**

**_Truth be told, I may actually end up starting a new story for OHSHC but I am unsure... if I do, I will post letting you know. :)_**

**_Until next time!_**

**_-KRW_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello all! Long time, no see!... So my life has been incredibly hectic the last month or so, which is why this story is only now getting a new chapter. So, you may not care but here is what's going on with life: Astronomy homework, my dog died earlier in October, papers/essays, my boyfriend broke up with me, astronomy exams, my parents are being jerks... Let me back up. So my boyfriend and I decided to break up (or at least I did) due to something happening with him which I'm not going to get into detail... Anyway, college classes are slowly winding down and I need to focus on not missing classes and focus on homework... I have roughly a month or so to go. :O ..._**

**_So before we go on with the chapter, there are a couple people that I wish to thank for helping me out on here with my life and all that jazz. Some have also become good friends already and I'm really enjoying my conversations with them. :)_**

**_flowerpower71: I have been talking to her only for a little while, but we have a lot in common and I have thoroughly enjoyed out conversations! Thank you for your help on my upcoming fanfictions. If you are a fan of Avatar: The Last Airbender, you should definitely check out her Jet/OC fanfiction! I love love love it! :D_**

**_BluePhoenixStarlight: You are just awesome! Lol. :) Her Ouran High School Host Club fanfictions are so awesome, mine does not even compare! Her ideas are so original and I enjoy talking to her! Lots in common, too! :D_**

**_TheHuntressofstories: Girl, you need to get your butt in gear and update! Nah, I kid I kid. She has a great fanfiction as well for Ouran High School Host Club with Kyoya/OC pairing. It is fantastic and I thoroughly enjoy it as well! I have actually been talking to her since over the summer and not only is she a great writer, but she is always a great listener. :)_**

**_There is one more person that I wish to thank and he is someone I actually know in real life: NoctisintheNight. I actually am in a club with him at my college and he is a great person to vent to and kickass at improv! ;) _****_One more thing..._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club... a girl can dream though, right?_**

* * *

After classes, Emi ran out towards the gardens that Ouran Academy provided in different areas of the school. Today, instead of a normal Host Club meeting, she was told to meet in the garden that provided the best viewing of the cherry blossoms. Camera in hand, Emi finally walked out of the doors and towards the males posing and waiting for their customers. Emi snapped a group photo of all the hosts.

"Right on time, Emi." Kyoya stated simply, making a note in his black book before snapping it shut. "Not in uniform, unfortunately." Emi gave a shrug. She was not told what to wear for this event and there was no costume for her, either.

"I wasn't given anything, Kyoya-senpai." She stated simply, holding her camera as she glanced at all of the males. Kyoya, Tamaki, and the twins were dressed as waiters while Honey, Mori, and Haruhi were dressed in kimonos. "What were you planning? Dressing me like a waitress?" She asked easily.

"Quickly! Before the guests arrive." Tamaki said quickly, gesturing to Kyoya.

"You'll be helping with tea and things such as this more than photography today. After all, you've taken enough pictures after creating those booklets." Kyoya explained easily as he gestured to an apron near a table. Sighing, Emi slipped off her Ouran jacket. She looked at the apron and spotted a red ribbon and a black vest. She slipped on the vest, buttoning the front before slipping the red ribbon around the collar of her white shirt and tying it into a loose bow like the other hosts. She spotted the apron and tied it around her waist, frowning a bit before taking her position by the hosts, waiting to greet the guests.

_"Welcome!"_ The all said easily, as if they said it for a living.

Emi now realized that this wasn't like the other Host Club days of general activities and hosting. This was a bit different. Granted, the hosts and hosting was the same; however, it was specifically centered around the flowers. It was a flower viewing reception; Emi realized that there was no viewing of flowers very quickly.

She moved to grab a large plate, filling it with a tea pot, a large bottle of sparkling cider, and a few plates of different types of sweets. She held the plate steady. At one point in her life, she did take up a small job waitressing but that was before the place she worked at realized how old she was. She did not last long.

Emi stopped at each table, occasionally asking a female guest if she needed a refill or would like to choose a sweet. For once, she was kind of happy that she was 'off duty' as the Host Club's photographer.

She listened to the different types of chatter, especially when it came to the different types of tea cups. Emi didn't care what type they were as long as one could drink from them. Why did they care? She made her way over to Hikaru and Kaoru's table, assisting with the ladies with anything before she heard a crash.

Kaoru gasped out and Emi's eyes widened. She moved immediately, but then stopped herself as she heard them speak to each other.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru grabbed the finger Kaoru burned through spilling his tea before gently resting the finger between his lips, comforting it.

_This is part of their act, isn't it?_ Emi sighed as she realized this fact.

"Honestly, Kaoru. You have to be more careful. From now on, keep your eyes on me. Okay?" Hikaru said softly.

"Yes… Hikaru." Emi watched as the females gasped completely over the 'rare scene' between Hikaru and Kaoru.

Kyoya came over the table, beginning to advertise the new picture books the Host Club would be selling for extra profit. The ladies went nuts!

"Well, now we know how the club makes extra money." The twins spoke.

"But I have to wonder…" Hikaru began.

"When did he take pictures of us?" Kaoru asked.

Emi looked at them as if they were idiots. She moved, walking past them. "He didn't… I did… idiots…" She murmured, moving back to the main table. She watched as the basics of hosting began. And just as things began, it soon ended.

She moved to set the plate of miscellaneous tea things on the table and grabbed her camera, actually doing the job she was supposed to. Emi adjusted her lens before beginning to take close-up pictures of the cherry blossoms. She absolutely adored the flowers and loved arranging them; she couldn't wait for after exams to begin doing arrangements again.

"Senpai, you're certainly blooming in more ways than one." Emi glanced over to Haruhi and Tamaki as they spoke. That statement was true in more ways than one, she was sure.

"You noticed. Yes, today my beauty is quite splendorous. I'm in full bloom. I bet you'll fall for me soon." Tamaki stated with a small smirk.

Emi merely shook her head as she adjusted her lens again. Tamaki truly did not realize how quickly the world could change. If one thing happens, it can affect your whole completely. Emi sighed before her eyes went wide as she felt arms around her waist and being shoved into Haruhi.

"So Haruhi! Emi… have you decided on your elective courses for this term?" The twins asked. "How about conversational French?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know…" Haruhi asked and Emi merely shrugged. She already knew what her classes would be, but she didn't want to ruin the twins' fun.

"I think all four of us should take it together. It makes perfect sense." Kaoru stated simply, "After all, we are in the same class." They said together.

Emi broke free of the twins and Haruhi looked at her with narrowed eyes. Emi chuckled softly, walking away with her camera in hand.

She walked for a moment before spotting Tamaki turned into a tree, a blue aura surrounding him as he crouched.

"…my hypothesis is that by being in the same class, Hikaru and Kaoru can spend more time with Haruhi and by that, they can get close to her…"

"You only just now figured that out?" Emi interrupted him, raising a brow. Tamaki's eyes widened, almost as if her comment electrocuted him.

"I have a chart." Kyoya broke down the research he had of the time Haruhi spent with the twins and the time spent with Tamaki; he was unhappy by the fact that he was only in Haruhi's life each day a mere three percent. Tamaki was crying at this point… Emi snapped a picture.

"Listen Haruhi! I want you to stop hanging out with those shady twins!" Tamaki exclaimed as he shook Haruhi's body.

"Who you callin' 'shady'? Take a look at yourself!" The twins yelled back with raised fists. Apparently they didn't like being referred to as shady, but that was just a guess.

"Yes….that's it! Alright then! We can't go on hiding the fact that you're a girl from everyone in the school any longer. Daddy just wants you to go back to being the girl you used to be where you can have girlfriends you surround yourself with and live a wholesome life!" Tamaki cried out. Haruhi watched him with narrowed eyes before the twins intervened, swaying back and forth. _What am I, Tamaki!? Chopped liver?_ Emi rolled her eyes; Tamaki was blowing this out of proportion just like he did with everything else.

"You don't have to rush things. She will be found out soon enough." Hikaru spoke as Kaoru continued his train of thought. "Physical exams are the day after tomorrow."

Emi and Haruhi spoke. "Physical… exams?" Emi looked at Haruhi, "Then there is no doubt."

"I'll be found out as a girl." Everyone gasped and Emi simply rolled her eyes. Find out that Haruhi was a girl should not be that bad, right?

* * *

After Host Club activities the next day, Tamaki called an executive meeting… of course, that was after Tamaki finished his daydream.

"He's kind of creeping me out…" Hikaru stated easily before Tamaki snapped back from the daydream. Emi stood near the boys, just as crept out as the rest of them.

"Envious, Hikaru? This is all part of my strategy. While you have wasted time blinded by your jealousy, I foresee the outcome of this charade." He turned, completely love-struck. He sighed, "Ah. This anime is obviously a romantic school comedy. Haruhi and I are the main characters, so that makes us love interests."

"Yeah. Then what are we?" The twins asked.

Tamaki turned back with a bright smile, pointing a finger. "You all are the homosexual supporting cast." Tamaki produced a stick out of nowhere, somehow able to draw a line within the tiled floor. "So please make sure you don't step across this line."

"You have got to be kidding me." The twins spoke again.

"Tamaki has gone over the deep end." Emi stated simply, shrugging as she crossed the line. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm supporting cast in this story…. Homosexual, that's a different story." Emi spoke and Tamaki's mouth dropped; she smirked and crossed over the line further, "After all, Haruhi does make a cute girl…" Immediately, Tamaki began to go nuts and Emi smiled at what she began. She turned to look at the boys; they weren't buying it but she didn't care. All that mattered was that Tamaki was buying it. "That aside, Tamaki, listen. I don't think you get it."

"If word gets out that Haru-chan is really a girl, then she won't be able to be in the Host Club anymore." Tamaki went pale as Honey spoke. "But if Haru-chan started wearing girls' clothes, I bet she'd look even cuter than she is now."

"She dressed like a regular girl in middle school, right?" Hikaru asked and Kaoru continued. "So she must have been pretty popular with the boys."

"Yes. According to my investigative report, someone would declare their undying love to Haruhi at least once a month."

"So Tamaki would not be able to even get near her." Emi edged him on.

"But we would be able to because we are in class with her all day long, right Emi?" Emi watched Tamaki before she nodded with a smirk.

Tamaki could not stand the idea of Haruhi perhaps enjoying another female's company since he knew she was into her. That was not the case with Emi; she was just toying with Tamaki.

Tamaki was ready to cry, blubbering out. "No way…!"

Haruhi walked in and Tamaki immediately grabbed her by the shoulders, asking her to stay their beloved secret princess. Emi simply rolled her eyes, chuckling.

A plan began to form called "Operation Conceal Haruhi's Gender" which was also known as "Operation: I Swear Haruhi is a Boy!" Emi did not bother listening; she already had begun to form a plan in her mind; however, she knew she'd need to ask the guys once Tamaki and Haruhi left for the evening.

"You're worried that if they find out I'm a girl, I won't be able to pay back my debt, right?" Haruhi asked. "My debt is 5,333,332 yen. I guess I will have to come up with another way to pay you back." She laughed after she said this.

"Do something! The subject is not showing any motivation!" The twins yelled.

"Why did we get stuck with such a difficult heroine?" Tamaki rattled off, holding his head slightly. "Do you hate hosting! Do you hate this club?"

"I'd have to say yes if I'm being honest." Haruhi stated bluntly. "Look. I have no way of changing this. If it gets out that I'm a girl, there is nothing I can do." She laughed again.

Emi smirked softly to herself before glancing up at Mori. They made eye contact for a moment before she gestured him down to her level so she could whisper in his ear something that might make Haruhi consider concealing her gender.

"It seems she doesn't care what happens one way or the other." Hikaru said off handedly. "But first, we have to figure out a way to motivate her."

Emi looked back at Mori and nodded before he spoke. "Fancy tuna." Haruhi's eyes widened slightly before Tamaki finally came out of his corner of depression.

"Oh, that's right; you didn't get the chance to eat any during last episode's party, did you?"

The boys began to bad mouth her childhood and the fact that since she was a commoner, she would never have gotten the chance to try any. Of course, there was Honey saying that if she stayed, she could try some. All of the boys smirked at her; Emi tried to contain herself. She would have said she never tried it either, but did not want to be treated like Haruhi. She was a commoner as it was. "Hold on… just because I'm poor doesn't mean I'm that much of a glutton that I'd go on fooling everyone about my gender for some fancy tuna… hehehe… am I really going to get to try it?" All of the hosts laughed and Emi rolled her eyes with a soft smirk playing on her lips.

Soon after a bit of clean up, Haruhi and Tamaki left. Emi glanced at the other Host Club members as they packed up. "Boys, I have a plan!"

"Alright. We're listening…" The twins smirked as wide as Emi and the rest of the members came closer.

"Well, we will need a brunette haired wig for starters. Hikaru. Kaoru. You guys will urge Tamaki during the final exams to dress like Haruhi with hopes of making the girls believe he is Haruhi instead of going with the original plan. Before that, however, when you two strip down for your exams in front of the females, Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai will dress as doctors and swipe Haruhi away and into the curtained area with Tamaki. Tamaki will come out as Haruhi…." Emi explained.

"Why should we dress as doctors?" Honey asked cutely, looking up at Emi. She smiled.

"It would make the operation seem real."

"More importantly. Why would we do this exactly?" They all asked and Emi raised an eyebrow.

"We are going to get back at Tamaki for the homosexual cast comment." Emi nodded. "You guys are annoyed about that, right? Because I know I am…"

"Oh!" They laughed. Kyoya smirked a bit, agreeing. With that, the members packed up and left. Emi grabbed her backpack and camera before stopping at the door.

"Kyoya. Can I assume correctly that the doctors hired for the exams are all working for the Ootori group?" Emi thought a bit ahead when it came to the real exam.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Instead of risking everything with my small plan, why not just set up a separate area for Haruhi?"

"Well, I did already think of that; however, hearing your plan made me realize something." Kyoya spoke before he pushed up his glasses with a soft smirk, "I need to get my revenge as well. I don't think I'm supporting cast in this story either." Emi chuckled with a wink before leaving without another word. The physical exams were going to be amazing…

* * *

"_We will begin conducting physical examinations shortly. All students, please proceed to your respective clinic in the school building._" A woman spoke over the intercom and Emi groaned. In all honesty, Emi was just joining for the ride. Physical examinations for her were not necessary; she had turned in her paperwork to the headmaster and he was allowed to take the word of a public doctor that she had seen before enrolling at Ouran. If she chose to take a physical exam, it was merely a formality.

"So what's the deal with this formation A thing you guys were talking about?" Emi walked closely to Haruhi and the twins; immediately, she glared at the twins. They told her? The twins looked at her face with small smirks. So long as they didn't tell her everything… "What do they do during physical exams here at Ouran anyway?"

"It's no different than getting a physical exam at any other school." Hikaru said cockily, as if it were common knowledge. The twins stuffed their hands in the pockets of their pants, "Yeah. Why would a physical exam be any different for us just because we're rich?"

"Huh. I guess you're right. I didn't think about it that way." Haruhi pushed open the doors to the clinic and her eyes widened.

Emi glanced around slightly as they were about to enter. So many doctors. So many nurses… _Damn…_

"Welcome students!" They said cheerfully.

"What is all this?" Emi and Haruhi asked. Emi expected something of this sort, but especially not this. It was a huge deal around here, apparently.

"Its just another physical exam." Hikaru entered into the clinic followed by his brother, "The usual."

Emi and Haruhi looked at one another. "The usual?" Haruhi asked and Emi merely shrugged. This was a lot to take in. There was one thing on her mind, however. Why were the boys and girls sharing the same clinic?

The twins entered and immediately were swept away by two nurses, beginning their own physical exam; Haruhi was swept away as well with a nurse dragging her along.

Emi watched her being dragged away before Emi walked as well, glancing around before finally spotting Mori and Honey dressed up as doctors. Emi smirked, nodding to herself. Things were going to plan.

Kyoya ran into Haruhi, explaining details that she needed to hear. "I have those two for backup in case something happens." He said, referring to Honey and Mori. "They are here to help set the right mood," Kyoya lied as if it were his job. "Disguises make our operations feel like a real espionage mission." Emi smirked before it fell as she heard a doctor congratulate a student for losing two kilograms; they were cheering as well as the student and Emi rolled her eyes. She did not understand this aspect and Kyoya was happy to help Haruhi and Emi see why it is they do this.

"All of the doctors and nurses here are chosen by the chairman. This may be a school, but it is also a business. Therefore, he wants to keep the students happy. After all, most of the students that attend Ouran Academy come from prominent families that have their own private doctors at home. This is just a formality." Emi shook her head. _These damn rich people_. She knew Haruhi was thinking the exact same thing.

Emi stayed near Kyoya for the rest of the time before her eyes set on male with slouched shoulders and trudging their way. The male had shaggy brunette hair and dark eyes; his skin was a bit darker in comparison to most Japanese people, but his features were specific to that of Japanese. He was dressed in a white lab coat, a white dress shirt with a tan sweater over it, black dress pants, and black shoes. Emi's eyebrows furrowed before they narrowed at this man. How dare he be here of all places!?

_A very young Emi of four stood next to her mother with a suitcase in hand that held all of her belongings. An American female, her mother, stood next to her and held her hand._

"_How could you allow someone to give you an 'I Owe You' again?" Her mother yelled at the man sitting on the floor, a beer bottle at hand. Their home was a shack; they could not live there any longer, especially when the man of the house never brought any money home. "You said you weren't going to do that anymore! How could you, Yabu!?" Her mother yelled out, fists in the air._

"_Don't worry, dear! I know this guy is good for it; we can trust him! Everything will be alright!" Yabu said to his wife and Emi shook her head, almost to the point of tears. She couldn't believe this man that she called _father_ did this to them again!_

_Emi could hold her tongue no longer. "Dad! We can't take this anymore. You're ruining our family because you never think about the family!" Emi was almost to the point of tears as she spoke to her father… no, he wasn't even her father anymore. He was just some man that gave birth to her; she was not taken care of by him. Mother had to put everything on hold to take care of her while all Yabu did was help people for no compensation and drink his nights away._

"_I'm going away, and I'm taking Emi with me. You will never see us again." Her mother grabbed young Emi's hand and they walked out of the shack that was no longer their home. Emi glanced back at her father screaming at them to come back. Their minds were already made up. It was not their fault; Yabu drove them away._

_Emi still remembered what Yabu looked like to this day…_

_After they left Emi's father, her mother, met another man; they lived together for a while, a few months maybe and then her mother just… disappeared. Emi was only five and she no longer had a mother or a father._

_Nori Kaito was the man's name; he took Emi in as one of his own. He adopted her into his family of one and had become like a father to her. In Emi's eyes, Nori was her father; he may not have given birth to her, but the father was the one that raised the child. Nori Kaito tried to do just that…_

Emi glared at the retreating form of the male as he walked past students. She refused to cry or to give any sympathy to the man. She shook her head, walking off in the opposite direction.

She heard Kyoya "Hmm." as he watched the retreating form of the doctor before looking back to his notebook. Kyoya followed Emi quickly, "While I am thinking about it, Emi, ready your camera. Physical exam day is very popular with the ladies. All though it is not recommended to take pictures, you can use this." Kyoya smirked and placed in her hand one of the small cameras that she planted within the Host Club her first time in it. Her eyes widened before they narrowed.

"We are ready to do your chest measurements, Hitachiin brothers. If you would undress behind the curtain please?" The nurse asked.

Emi readied the tiny camera as the twins began to unbutton their white shirts, "Doesn't matter to me." Hikaru said easily as he slipped his shirt off. "We're not shy. Who needs a curtain?" Immediately, the females began to scream and go absolutely nuts as they waved and screamed. Emi, blushing profusely, snapped pictures with her tiny camera.

"A rather impressive turn out. Physical exam day is popular with the ladies…" She heard Kyoya say before Emi glanced over to Honey and Mori; they were waiting for her signal. She watched the twins act out their small play and she nodded. They grabbed Haruhi, pushing her behind a curtained area. That was the last she saw of Haruhi for a while.

Emi took pictures of the blushing females as they waited for Haruhi to come out to be measured. Soon enough, a taller and leaner version of Haruhi with violet eyes came parted the curtains; the wig atop his head hid the blonde hair well. "Yes. I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

All of the girls looked at the male at him as he came out.

"Wait… that's Tamaki."

"There's no denying, that's definitely Tamaki."

"Is he cosplaying as Haruhi?"

"What's going on? Is he trying to be funny?"

Soon enough, the twins and Emi began to die of laughter. She could not believe Tamaki was so stupid as to actually fall for her plan. What was even funnier was that he blamed the twins.

Emi took a picture of Tamaki trying to choke both of the twins before she spotted Kyoya disappear to speak with Haruhi about setting up a proper physical exam with another doctor. He sent her off on her way.

"I'm telling the truth. The doctor tried to make a pass at me! I've never been so terrified!" A female began to cry to a nurse as girls came around her, supporting her.

"I thought this would happen. A little earlier, I saw a man wearing a white lab coat that was definitely not on staff here. I thought he was a little odd." All of the males eyes went a bit wide before Kyoya spoke again. "It's no big deal though, I'm sure the security guard will catch him."

"Tell me Miss. Were you able to tell where the pervert doctor was heading?" A male security guard came onto the scene while the female nodded.

"Yes sir. He ran off towards the special boy's clinic." All the boys and Emi went pale. The fake doctor was heading towards Haruhi!

"Haruhi!" With that, the boys ran off and Emi followed closely behind. She was gasping for air as they ran off quickly towards the boy's clinic. She almost tripped a couple of times before Mori didn't care anymore. He grabbed her off the ground and cried her as he ran. Her eyes were wide. Well, at least now she could catch her breath.

Finally, they made it to the boy's clinic and busted the door down. The female doctor in the room had wide eyes before Tamaki ripped the curtain away, kicking the doctor away from Haruhi. The doctor landed harshly against the wall, making a rather impressive dent. The members began to speak.

"One. Good looks that attract the public eye."

"Two. More wealth than you can imagine."

"Three, chivalry that will never be able to overlook…"

"… the hideous wickedness of this world."

Emi was now set down from Mori after he spoke and she stood with the group, a fierce glare on her face.

Tamaki walked closer to Haruhi, draping his white shirt over her head. "This's what makes up the Ouran Host Club."

"We're here! Watch out!" All of the members, even Emi, spoke out.

The male against the wall gasped out, "Oh please! Don't hurt me! Spare me my life!" The male crouched on his knees as he looked to the tiled floor. Emi frowned, "I'm a doctor. I run a small emergency clinic in the next town over. My name is Yabu." Dr. Yabu spoke and Emi kept her glare firm.

"His name is Yabu? That's a horrible name for someone who's a doctor." Hikaru said. "Unless you're a quack." The twins stated easily while Dr. Yabu continued his life story of how his daughter of five and his wife left him.

"I am here because I was hoping to see my daughter… I know she attends school here." He spoke before continuing his story when Haruhi asked why they left him.

"I came here so I could see my daughter one last time. She was so young, she probably wouldn't even know who I am, but just to know she is okay…" He spoke easily. Emi wanted to roll her eyes, "After being pelted by rain and wandering the streets, I finally made it to your school. When I made it, I was mistaken for a doctor to do physical exams on the students. And when I tried to ask for help and the girl I was going to ask screamed, people began chasing me!" Dr. Yabu stated easily, tears beginning to stream. Emi realized he was just as emotional as he was when she was a young child.

"How tragic!" Tamaki cried with him.

"Dr. Yabu. I think you have the wrong place. Are you looking for Ourin Public High School?" Kyoya asked. He nodded. "I thought so. This is Ouran Academy, a private institution. You're daughter does not go here."

"Man, that's pretty sad. You don't even know what school she goes to?" Hikaru asked.

"I bet your relationship is messed up because you don't pay attention to her, not because of some stupid debt." Kaoru spoke easily, completely blunt as Dr. Yabu paled. He deserved this, Emi thought. _After all these years, he finally understands. But he is late. Fifteen years too late._

"How did you figure out he had the wrong school, Kyoya-senpai?" Emi asked, playing along as if she had no clue who the man was.

"Well, there's no way the daughter of such a small time doctor would ever be able to get into Ouran Academy." Emi gave a narrowed glance to Kyoya. Well, she was here, wasn't she?

"Kyoya, would you please find a map of all the public high schools in this area? I'd like to help this man find his daughter." Tamaki, always the one willing to help, asked Kyoya.

Emi gave a soft gasp at such a heartfelt moment. She knew, however, that she would never talk to him, even if he found her again.

"Whatever you say, Tamaki." Kyoya left to get a map for the man before they sent him on his way.

Dr. Yabu made his way outside before giving a small wave to the Host Club watching from the open window before exiting off the Ouran grounds.

"Are you sure about this?" Kaoru asked. Emi's eyes narrowed. "After all, even if he does manage to find her, there are no guarantees that she will even talk to him."

She jerked away from the window, crossing her arms over her chest with her back turned from the Host Club. "She'll never talk to him again…" She felt tears well up in her eyes. "She has been just fine without her father for ten years of her life and she definitely doesn't need him now…!" Emi turned around, looking at them with tear struck eyes. Emi frowned, taking off her glasses and wiping her eyes, "If it isn't obvious already, Dr. Yabu is my… birth father." She frowned, glancing at the Host Club members as they all gasped softly. Tamaki's eyes filled with tears and he moved to her, gently hugging her and rubbing her back.

"Why doesn't he understand?" Emi said softly as she sobbed. All of the Host Club members moved in to hug, shocked that this happened to Emi. Even Kyoya was feeling a slight pang of emotion for Emi… very odd for him.

Emi was usually so strong, not usually a person to cry when overcome with such emotion, but this… this was big.

She continued to cry softly before Haruhi interrupted, "I'm sorry, but could you guys all move to the hall so I can finish my exam… as a male student, of course." Emi's tears stopped and she gave a soft smile, nodding.

"I get it… you just want that fancy tuna, don't you?" Emi laughed softly and the other members joined in.

"I'm not doing it because they are bribing me with food. I'm doing it to pay back my debt." Haruhi explained easily.

Tamaki immediately hugged her while the other members, including Emi, cheered. "You're so cute Haruhi! I can see right through you. You're just doing it for the fancy tuna…!" He continued on.

"Cut it out Senpai! Ah! Hey, don't touch me there!" Haruhi yelled out.

Emi laughed before saying with the twins, "Red card!"

"Looks like Tamaki-senpai…"

"…is the real pervert."

She laughed at the twins, smiling brightly before Haruhi screamed. "Who cares!? Will you just get out of here?!"

With that, the entirety of the host club exited, happy with the turn out of the physical exams…until the end, that was.

* * *

**_Well, hopefully that threw you for a bit of a loop, hm? Hopefully it is not too far fetched. Anyway, I have a poll up on my profile with other story options and if you are able to take it, that would be great. It will be able to help and tell me what other people may be interested in reading of mine. Read and review please! Until then..._**

**_KRW out!_**


End file.
